Glitches
Lady Tethys Glitches (Steam, PC) Early Powerup If you slide on the platform that triggers Tethys's battle intro, you can skip the battle and grab the Storm projectile powerup. This powerup is useful when you battle on tougher difficulties. Spiked floor invulnerability (Hardcore only) Use Aerial Dust storm to trigger a late battle intro. Timing and positioning is crucial. If you are on the spikes when the intro ends, You get hit once and take no damage. Invincibility activates until you jump off the spike. Great for luring Tethys as the spikes deal 800 for her. She will sometimes "ping pong" off the spikes. (Patched on PC) The Money Glitch (Xbox) You can sell items and not lose them. To activate this glitch, you must first have more than 256 of a material and sell at or above that number. You will receive payment but not lose the 256. Going Through the Floor in Blackmoor Mountains Before breaking the third column to create an avalanche, there is a room where there are 4-6 platforms floating low to the ground. If you attempt to slide (use The Underling) or drop down as if from a ledge, Dust goes through the floor and to a level below. During this, Dust is stuck in the ceiling with no escape. Slide and Dash Glitch This glitch can be performed in a sloped area if Dust has sliding (The Underling) and dashing. In the Cirromon Caverns (when Dust first enters from Aurora Village), the first part of the map has a slant going down in to a darkish tunnel that leads to the lighted plants. In this part of the map Dust goes on the slope; while kneeling, slide then dash quickly a couple of times on the slope and Dust will go through the floor and freefall downwards until the game resets him to the ground of the map. In Aurora Village where the shopkeeper is, there is a slope going down to the save point that can be glitched with sliding and dashing. In the Blackmoor Mountains where Dust ascends after creating an avalanche is a small slope; at this point doing the glitch will put Dust in a rocky tube map above the next map. Necromancer Glitch This glitch is encountered on the map in The Sorrowing Meadow just before Cirelian Trial 5. To activate this glitch, Dust must come from the map below and quickly position himself on a ledge going up. This ledge should be the length to only hold Dust; if done correctly, the necromancer continuously summons zombies underneath the map. Everdawn Glitch This glitch is encountered near Gaius, where there are vines leading up to the next map. For this glitch to happen, Dust must appear at the top of the map while holding on to the vines. Dust must go down the vines to the nearest Blomb and detonate it without dodging the damage. Dust then falls through the wall where the vines are to the bottom map, where he will fall continously. If the game tries to reset Dust on the map again, there is a high chance Dust will go through as well. This glitch is irreversable without exiting and loading the last save point. (Patched ?) Category:Game